1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of microphones and, more particularly, to a silicon based condenser microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Silicon based condenser microphones also known as acoustic transducers have been researched and developed for more than 20 years. Because of potential advantages in miniaturization, performance, reliability, environmental endurance, low cost, and mass production capability, silicon based microphones are widely recognized to be the next generation product to replace electret condenser microphones (ECM) that has been widely used in communication devices, multimedia players, and hearing aids.
A related silicon based condenser microphone, comprises a backplate having a planar plate with a perforation therein, an anchor and a diaphragm paralleled and connected to the backplate by the anchor. The diaphragm can move along a direction perpendicularly to the planar plate of the backplate.
However, Such microphone has some disadvantages, such as low sensitivity, narrow frequency width and high noise. The present invention is provided to solve these problems.